Juntos
by ACLyoko
Summary: (Cap. 55) Mikasa está perturbada. Após a revelação sobre a família Reiss, por pior que fossem, ela não consegue ver como agiram tão errado em sua defesa. Nesse momento, Eren decide ir vê-la e lhe dar alguma ajuda. (One-shot / Mikeren / CONTÉM SPOILERS, Se não leu o mangá, não leia).


**_Oi pessoal! :D_**

**_Faz tempo que venho enrolando minhas ideias pra fanfics de Ataque dos Titãs, mas decidi escrever uma hoje baseada no que houve no último capítulo (se você não acompanha o mangá, não leia pois vai conter spoilers)._**

**_Espero que gostem!_**

* * *

**Juntos**

Mikasa saiu da cabana, onde se escondiam, pela porta dos fundos e respirou fundo. Depois de tantas descobertas, precisava de ar fresco.

Chista era uma princesa. Uma _princesa_. Ainda que fosse bastarda.

Isso explicava muito pelo qual ela passou, mas mesmo assim, não era justificativa. A família Reiss tinha medo do que Historia representava, da ameaça à sua segurança e ao segredo. A fizeram sofrer, a excluíram da sociedade tentando a fazer se sentir a escória.

Isso não era muito diferente do que aconteceu com ela.

Mikasa viveu com os pais numa cabana afastada de tudo e todos numa tentativa de uma vida pacífica e longe dos perigos. Verdade seja dita a humanidade já era perigosa a si mesma, os titãs eram apenas parte a mais do problema. Sua mãe provavelmente sofreu muito por causa de sua aparência e quando a tiveram, o medo por ela e do que poderia acontecer deve ter sido maior.

Os vizinhos provavelmente tentaram levar Mikasa e sua mãe para o mercado negro quando ela ainda era muito nova para se lembrar. Isso explicaria o desespero de sua mãe e como soube o que aconteceria com elas caso não fizesse nada. Por isso ela reagiu de modo tão violento que até Mikasa se assustou. Mikasa não podia realmente culpar a família Reiss. E se sentia péssima por isso. Christa sofreu e viu coisas que não merecia. Diferente da sua mãe que fez tudo a protegendo do mal, a família Reiss fez tentando se livrar de um problema como que não fosse a vida de alguém em jogo.

Porém a ameaça à segurança, ela entendia bem. Não podiam arriscar. _Não podiam_. A mínima brecha poderia significar a morte de todos eles. Assim como aconteceu com sua família. Ela não entendia bem como Erwin planejava tira-los do poder sem que ninguém morresse, mas seguiria o plano como fosse mandada. Ela era uma soldada, afinal.

Ela se sentou no pedaço de tronco usado para cortar lenha e observou o céu escuro. A lua banhava levemente o local, mas era o bastante para se ver.

Ouviu um som vindo ao seu lado e, preparada para enfrentar qualquer ameaça, pegou o machado ao seu lado e segurou firme.

- Larga o machado - Pediu a pessoa - Você não planeja arrancar minha cabeça, não é?

- Eren... - Ecoou Mikasa surpresa e relaxando.

Eren se aproximou devagar e parou ao seu lado.

- Vim ver como está.

- Estou bem.

- Eu sei que a história da Christa vem te abalando. Não só pelo o que ela tinha passado antes, mas pelo o que descobrimos agora.

- Eu não consigo odiá-los - Admitiu Mikasa.

- Quem?

- A família Reiss. Sei que eles fizeram coisas horríveis e erradas... Mas não consigo odiá-los. Eles fizeram o que achavam que era melhor para manter sua segurança e paz, por mais sujo e errado que fosse. Isso me faz uma pessoa horrível?

Eren ponderou por um breve momento pensando em como colocar as palavras.

- Não - Ele respondeu - É como o Comandante Levi diz: É impossível saber se uma escolha foi certa ou errada, antes de se ter o resultado. Talvez nem o que estamos fazendo seja certo, mas precisamos tentar para melhorar. O problema da família Reiss é justamente esse - Pensou alto - Eles ficaram tanto tempo andando nesse único caminho e vivendo desse único modo, que tem medo de arriscar fazer algo novo e perder tudo. Mas eles não percebem que as suas escolhas não estão apenas neles, estão afetando a humanidade toda.

- Eles não se importam contando que estejam a salvo - Completou Mikasa.

- Sim. Lembra do que Armin disse naquele dia?

Não era necessário mencionar a data, pois sabia muito bem a que dia ele se referia. O dia em que suas vidas, a da humanidade e tudo dentro das muralhas mudou.

- Mesmo que essas muralhas não tenham sido invadias há cem anos - Ele citava como Armin citou - Ninguém pode garantir que ela nunca serão invadidas daqui a cinquenta, cem, duzentos anos. Nada pode.

- E agora com o que descobrimos está tudo muito mais frágil.

- As muralhas foram invadidas naquele mesmo dia por acaso. Mas é como Armin disse. Precisamos agir o quanto antes e lutar, pois não sabemos por quanto tempo a humanidade ainda restará. Se ficarmos sempre escondidos e fugindo, logo não restará nada.

Era verdade, ela sabia. O problema maior não era o medo dos titãs, mas o medo que os lordes, ricos, burgueses e até soldados, tinham de perder seus bens e títulos. Eles não se importavam com o que aconteceria com o resto, desde que pudessem viver sua vida em paz e abundância. Mikasa tinha nojo disso. Sua vontade era de fazê-los de isca para Titãs. Enquanto eles viviam na boa-vida e se empanturravam, ela, seus amigos e o garoto que amava, arriscavam suas vidas e viviam em perigo por querer algo mais para humanidade que não fosse aquela jaula.

Eren estava certo. Eles nasceram naquele mundo e tinham direito de querer viver nele, descobrir mais dele.

A mestiça finalmente achou seu ódio a família Reiss quando a ficha caiu. Se eles estivessem dispostos a fazer tudo o que deveriam, o problema dos titãs teria se resolvido há muito tempo ou pelo menos teriam muito mais do que apenas arriscar nas teorias de agora. O avanço tecnológico teria sido uma ótima ajuda...

- Mikasa, não precisa se alarmar quanto a isso - Suspirou Eren percebendo a reação da mestiça - Seja lá o que tenhamos que fazer ou tentar. Acontecerá eventualmente. Ficar pensando e repensando assim não vai ajudar em nada. E também não combina com você.

Mikasa corou, de repente percebendo o que ele quis dizer. Realmente não iria adiantar nada. Ela deveria apenas confiar no general e seguir as ordens, esperando que fosse para melhor. Erwin sabia o que fazia.

- Desculpa.

- Não precisa ficar assim. Entendo que você fique abalada. Só não se isole quando se sentir assim...

Eren se aproximou dela e passou os dedos levemente pelo cachecol vermelho que um dia fora seu.

- Lembre-se que não está sozinha.

- Eu sei disso - Ela assegurou.

- Mikasa, o que eu disse naquela hora, eu realmente quis dizer aquilo.

A japonesa fitou os olhos de Eren surpresa. Ela não quis se iludir quando ele dissera que a partir daquele momento estariam juntos. Então manteve tudo como estava. Eren também não tentou mudar a situação, o que a fez apenas ficar ainda mais retraída.

- Eu não consegui ficar a sós com você para conseguir conversar assim, mas... - Ele falou passando a mão em sua nuca - Estamos juntos. Seja para melhor ou pior, estamos _juntos_.

Ela não soube dizer em que sentido ele dizia aquilo, mesmo assim, a felicidade dentro dela, era demais para ser contida e quando menos esperava, deixava algumas lágrimas caírem.

- Mikasa, entenda que... Você está chorando? - Eren se abaixou a sua frente alarmado - Não precisa ficar assim! não sei o que houve, mas...

Antes que pudesse se segurar, Mikasa se viu envolvendo Eren um abraço apertado que o assustou um pouco pela espontaneidade. Pouco depois ele retribuiu o abraço tentando dar o que fosse que Mikasa precisava.

- Eu te amo - Ela sussurrou.

Eren ficou surpreso por sua confissão e se afastou, ajeitando sua posição para ficar de joelhos, de modo que ficava pouco abaixo da altura dela sentada.

- Desculpa - Ela falou se afastando um pouco - Você não estava levando para esse lado e eu não deveria também. Eu não devia pensar essas coisas quando estamos no meio de uma guerra...

- Mikasa - Disse Eren retirando as mãos que ela usava com fervor enxugar suas lágrimas e segurando entre as suas -, ter sentimentos não te faz mais fraca. Pelo contrário, quantas vezes você me salvou justamente por isso? - Ele sorriu de leve - Por isso mesmo, obrigado por tudo.

Mikasa entendia o significado dessas palavras e assentiu.

- Eu fiquei cego pelo ódio ao que tirou tudo o que me amava, obcecado com a vingança que tanto queria... Para quê? Peço desculpas por ter agido tão friamente e como se não me importasse com você ou seus sentimentos. Eu só... Queria que tudo estivesse resolvido para tentar seguir uma vida plena e te dar o que merece.

Os olhos cinzas se arregalaram e fitaram os verdes de Eren. Ele parecia sem jeito e receoso com o que confessara. Suas mãos seguraram o rosto do jovem que ela amava de modo tão incondicional e o puxou para mais perto, depositando um beijo em sua testa.

- Apenas tente não morrer enquanto tenta. Para mim não vale a pena esse mundo sem você.

- Mikasa...

- Apenas quero que viva - Ela encostou sua testa à dele - É tudo o que mais desejo.

Ele ficou o rosto de Mikasa próximo ao seu. Traços peculiares e únicos, olhos mais puxados, rosto arredondado, lábios finos. Sem conseguir se conter, Eren se ergueu um pouco mais inclinando um pouco sua cabeça para poder unir seus lábios aos dela.

A mestiça se espantou com o ato dele. Ela nunca esperara sua ação, mas decidiu aproveitar o pouco momento de paz e privacidade que tinham juntos. Receosa, movimentou um pouco seus lábios contra os dele, percebendo a sensação boa que aquilo lhe causava ela continuou até sincronizar seus movimentos aos dele. Os dois se afastaram um pouco para recuperar o fôlego, pouco depois de estarem recuperados, olharam um para o outro, voltando a mais um beijo.

Eren estava abraçado à cintura dela e Mikasa deixara suas mãos apoiadas em seus ombros. Ele tentou aprofundar o beijo, mas assim que a mestiça sentiu a língua dele em seus lábios pedindo para entrar, se separou dele e apoiou a cabeça em seu ombro.

- E-ei... Algo errado? - Ele perguntou confuso com sua reação.

- Não - Mikasa sentia as bochechas queimarem. Aquilo era irreal. Por mais que sonhara com o momento, nunca esperou um dia realizá-lo - Eu só... Estou surpresa.

- Tudo bem - Ele respondeu dando um beijo no ombro dela, por cima da blusa que ela usava, e depositando sua cabeça ali enquanto com uma das mãos acariciava seu cabelo curto - Eu também estou surpreso.

Lutando contra as borboletas no estômago e o frio na barriga, Mikasa decidiu perguntar.

- O que sente por mim?

Eren se afastou um pouco, voltando a sentar-se sob suas pernas.

- Um sentimento que não sei explicar. Pode não ser tão forte ou intenso como o seu, mas é o mesmo.

Sem falar mais nada, ela se jogou em seus braços, derrubando ambos no chão enquanto ela derramava algumas lágrimas de alegria.

Eren sorriu de leve e abraçou-a por igual, decidindo que se esforçaria mais a mostrar o quão ela era importante em seu mundo.

Mikasa jurava para si mesma, que agora mais do que nunca, eliminaria qualquer ameaça à Eren (fosse à sua vida, saúde ou segurança). Se isso significava matar a família real, derrubar o governo ou até as muralhas em si...

_Que seja_.

* * *

**_Então, gostaram? Espero que sim! Me esforcei, mas acho que eles fugiram um pouco ao personagem, né? ;-;_**

**_Desculpa._**

**_Beijos,_**

**_~-Lyoko_**


End file.
